bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hiroshi
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | unusual features = | affiliation = Ryū Order | previous affiliation = Ryū Order | occupation = Ryūjin | previous occupation = | team = Ryū Order | previous team = 9th Division | partner = Ashido Kanō | previous partner = Hotaru Hiroshi | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = Yuengiri Academy | family = Numerous: *Kenji Hiroshi (father) *Ino Hiroshi (mother) *Shinrei Hiroshi (half-brother) *Arisa Hiroshi (half-sister) *Kentaro Hiroshi (brother) *Hotaru Hiroshi (twin brother) *Kay Hiroshi (sister) *Ken Hiroshi (father's alternate counterpart) | clan = Shiba clan | status = Active | shikai = Taiyōshin | bankai = Not yet achieved }} Akira Hiroshi (晃洋, Hiroshi Hotaru), known strictly as Akira Shiba, is a time displaced world-travelling , who initially studied under Ashido Kanō. He is the son of Kenji and Ino Hiroshi, twin to Hotaru, and the brother to Shinrei, Arisa, Kentaro and Kay. Whilst Hotaru secretly sides with The Coven, whilst masquerading as the 9th Seat of the 9th Division in the Gotei 13, Akira has been kept in the dark regarding his twin's darker ambitions. Akira himself is the 10th Seated officer of the 9th Division firstly under Captain Kazuya Kuchiki, followed thereafter by acting-Captain Shūhei Hisagi, and finally Captain Sajin Komamura. In his own world Akira was a member of his father's Ryū Order, where he served as one of the "Dedicated" (専用, Senyō) during the First Spiritual War waged against Averian; a particularly powerful and ancient . He was one of the few to face his father's impostor but was quickly incapacitated, requiring the intervention of Hotaru. During the tumultuous events of The Collapse, Akira and Hotaru where inadvertently affected by the spell cast by their uncle when the latter saved Yori Hisagi and Naoko Izuru, resulting in them being flung into an alternate world. Instead of remaining in the shadows Hotaru sought out distant relatives to the Shiba clan and quietly murdered them, allowing him to assume their identities that eventually allowed him to infiltrate the Gotei 13. This was a course of action Akira strongly disagreed with, but reluctantly went along with, though it served to drive the first of many wedges between the twins. Hotaru kept not only his private mission to secure the Ōin a secret even from Akira but also his affiliation with The Coven. It was only after an extensive and wholly unsanctioned investigation by the counterparts of Kenji and Van that Hotaru's true nature was revealed. He named himself the "Lord of Chaos", which was a name once used by Averian; a course of action that eroded the last of Akira's doubts. Akira declared himself the "Morning Prince" (朝王子, Asaōji), a name once adopted by his father when combating Averian, as a show of resolve and vowed to stop his twin using any means at his disposal. Akira confronted his brother sometime prior to the Assault on the 9th Division, and was struck down by Hotaru in the ensuing meeting. A facsimile of Akira created through the illusionary power of Hotaru's Zanpakutō gave the impression that Akira was still present. In truth Akira escaped to the underneath the sands of where he met Ashido Kanō. In the intervening years, and under unknown circumstances, he created his own Ryū Order. Appearance As nearly identical twins Akira and Hotaru share the same basic appearance;Kenji gone Mad? Akira, however, is noted to be less rough than Hotaru, for he sports neatly trimmed hair and no stubble; in fact, it has been said that the two are similar enough that hair length was usually the easiest way to tell them apart.First Steps Into the Unknown Akira is noted to look more like Ino than Hotaru.Betrayal!? Like almost every member of the Ninth Division past and present, Akira wears a sleeveless kosode. Shortly after arriving in the Forest Ashido gifted Akira a fur cloak similar to his own, which Akira has worn draped over his shoulders ever since.Journal entry: December, 2003 Personality Kenji described Hotaru and Akira as being as different as night and day in their core aspects. Akira is more like his mother Ino than any of his siblings, a fact he has committed to paper himself and acknowledged.Journal entry: September, 2018 He is a peacekeeper, and refused to fight his brother even when Hotaru placed a blade to his throat.Clash of Twins? The Lord of Chaos Rules His dislike of violence has been mistaken for pacifism and, when faced with Gundinger Drelairn, he proved that he would fight back in self-defence.Journal entry: February, 2005 As a child Akira proved to be quite mischievous: he frequently tormented his younger sister, often necessitating some manner of threat from his father for him to behave himself, though the differing level between Akira and Hotaru was clearly apparent because Akira was never cruel. In their youth the only time Akira asserted himself over Hotaru was when the latter bullied Kay. As a child Akira enjoyed listening to his father's various war stories and became something of a history buff.Journal entry: May, 2005 Even as he grew he retained certain aspects of his mischievous personality, such as when he frequently poked fun at Ashido or appeared to annoy Gundinger,Journal entry: April, 2004 though he distanced himself from more naive and childish thinking.Journal entry: January, 2019 Akira was initially very close with Hotaru. When Kenji seemingly attacked his family and friends, including Ino and three of his children, Hotaru was the sole child of Kenji with the skills required to defend himself. Akira himself was knocked unconscious during the battle, and came to greatly respect Hotaru for protecting Kay and he. His love and admiration for his twin initially prevented Akira from curbing his downward spiral. After ending up in an alternate world, Akira initially wanted to remain hidden, and live out their lives in peace -- something neither twin really knew, as they grew up during a time of war. Hotaru, however, murdered two brothers distantly related to the Shiba clan and assumed their identities. Akira reluctantly went along with his twin, but began to doubt his brother's course, sparking the deterioration of their relationship. Akira subsequently confronted Hotaru shortly after he recruited like-minded individuals and the two twins ended up coming to blows, with Hotaru attempting to murder Akira. After his falling out with Hotaru, Akira has come to the conclusion that the next time his brother and he meet one of them will likely die.Morning Prince Exiled Hotaru's actions shattered Akira's faith in his twin and he resolved himself to self-exile out of fear of a potentially lethal encounter. He sought out Ashido Kanō and a hard life of battle in the as a means of toughening himself up. Akira was straight and truthful with Ashido, and even revealed to the older Shinigami that he was a Visored -- a Shinigami who had committed the taboo of acquiring Hollow powers.Reaper Abroad: The Forest of Menos He struggled at first with his living conditions within the Forest, as well as having to cope with Ashido's initial mistrust, but eventually he adjusted.Journal entry: October, 2003Journal entry: November, 2003 He came to develop something of an odd rivalry with a local Arrancar and former Espada member Gundinger Drelairn, and admitted to being protective of "the cantankerous old bastard".Journal entry: July, 2010 Akira proved himself to be merciful in victory. He stopped Gundinger from killing the defeated Asuka Natsume, unbeknown to him that his actions secured her loyalty. He was also oblivious to how Asuka viewed him until it was pointed out to him by Ashido.Journal entry: August 2015 When he was ready to leave the Forest of Menos both Akira's resolve and view had hardened considerably. He wrote in his final journal entry that the Forest was where he had been reborn. It was also within the Forest that he decided to create his own version of the Ryū Order, all-the-while demonstrating traits very similar to his father and Godfather respectively. Akira enjoys music and appears to be quite handy as well. He successfully crafted a crude guitar during his time in the Forest, but admitted that it sounded "Godawful".Journal entry: June, 2012 His love of music was cultivated by Kenji's own love of music, specifically . He and Ashido also created "Hollow Ricochet": a game involving Ashido redirecting Akira's to hit marked targets to earn points.Journal entry: March, 2009 Literary works *''Reaper Abroad: Akira's Journal'' -- a series of disjointed journal entries written by Akira over a sixteen-year period during his stay in the . The journal documents his new routine, advancement in skills, interactions with Ashido and Gundinger, and his resolve to stop Hotaru.Reaper Abroad: Akira's Journal History Hotaru and Akira where born mere minutes apart during a lull in the First Spiritual War, with Hotaru as the elder twin. He would eventually become the brother to a sister who was named after Kei Yume. Whilst looking back on his childhood he noted that downpours of rain, hurricane winds, the flash of lightning, and the rumbling of thunder where all things that calmed him down because they all occurred whenever his father strongly exerted his reiatsu, meaning he was nearby. As was tradition Akira, as a member of the Shiba family, was taught .Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 71 It was Kenji who oversaw Akira's tutelage. As the twins grew they invariably went down different paths, with the twins becoming polar opposites in almost every respect. Whilst Hotaru respected Van Satonaka and came to identify strongly with their uncle Meian, Akira became close with Ashido Kanō. Akira noted that it was Ashido who taught him how to fight. Synopsis :Main articles -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Bleach: War of the Worlds :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Impostor arc *Kenji gone Mad? *Betrayal!? Bleach: Cataclysm :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse events *Second Battle of Grat Renascence Beginning :Main article -- Renascence Beginning. 9th Division Assault arc *First Steps Into the Unknown *Clash of Twins? The Lord of Chaos Rules *Morning Prince Exiled *Reaper Abroad: The Forest of Menos Intervening Years *Reaper Abroad: Akira Hiroshi's Journal Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Hueco Mundo chapter Soul Society chapter Powers and Abilities : Akira, prior to his exile, was not as strong as his twin. He readily acknowledged this prior to initially confronting him, though he did possess far greater control of his spiritual power in comparison to Hotaru. Akira resolved to exile himself in a harsh environment to close the gap between them. He noted himself that, in 2005, he was not as strong as Gundinger was, though he was more than capable of defeating former in the same year with ease. This changed by 2018 and Akira was capable of overpowering the former Espada. Prodigy: Like his father and siblings, Akira appears to possess a knack for retaining information and advancing his skills, though his general dislike of combat has hampered his early acquisition of battlefield experience, especially when compared to Hotaru. After only a few months within the Forest he noted a significant increase in all his basic abilities. By the time he was ready to leave the Forest he was capable of defeating former Espada member Gundinger without releasing his Zanpakutō or utilising his advanced Wan'nesu techniques. Hohō Expertise: Even as a child Kenji noted that Hotaru and Akira zipped around the house like the wind. Akira possesses advanced Shunpo skill, being capable of outmanoeuvring numerous Hollow with little effort even whilst injured. He was not quite at the level of Ashido shortly after arriving in the Forest. Akira's time in the Forest did much to enhance his basic abilities across-the-board, to the point he saw significant progress even after only a few months. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Akira has shown himself to be marginally faster than Hotaru in terms of reaction-time, for he managed to summon his Hollow mask and retreat through a summoned portal during the split-second it took for Hotaru to stab him. Even after only a few months in the Forest, Akira felt himself noticeably faster. Enhanced Strength: Akira possesses enough physical strength to cut down the rock-like trees within the Forest of Menos. Even after only a few months in the Forest, Akira felt himself noticeably stronger. Kidō Expertise: True to Kenji's statements that the twins are as different as night and day in their core aspects, Akira diligently studied Kidō at the expense of his other skills; particularly the style invented by his father and Van Satonaka. Due to its origins being rooted in another world, and thus being unfamiliar to everyone not of that world, Akira has a wholly unknown ace-in-the-hole. These spells include Hadō, Bakudō and Kaidō, and where created with the purpose of harming entities like Averian.Nigendō intro Outside Nigendō Akira has access to two distinct schools of Kidō -- the school of Kidō taught in his native world, and the school taught to the alternate world. He is well-versed in the use of , and was taught by Kenji. Akira's time in the Forest did much to enhance his basic abilities across-the-board, to the point he saw significant progress even after only a few months. He noted that Ashido taught him "various tricks". *'Kaidō Expertise:' Whilst skilled in the fields of Hadō and Bakudō, Akira's real skill lies in the healing arts. He can perform both short-term and long-term care without proper facilities or equipment, and can diagnose injuries in a very short period of time even when under attack. His skill extends to Arrancar physiology for he successfully treated Gundinger after he encountered Hotaru's followers in the World of the Living. Zanjutsu Expertise: Akira was capable of swiftly dispatching numerous attacking Hollow despite existing injuries. Despite his talents he held no faith in his ability to best Hotaru during their initial encounter and didn't even bother drawing his Zanpakutō for an attempt. Akira's true skill with a blade laid not in traditional Zanjutsu but rather the Wan'nesu of the Yuengiri, which he would practice by lapsing into a near trance-like state. Akira's time in the Forest did much to enhance his basic abilities across-the-board, to the point he saw significant progress even after only a few months. Towards the end of his stay in the Forest he was capable of defeating former Espada member Gundinger. He noted that Ashido taught him "various tricks". *'Battle Aura:' Unknown, but extensively commented on. Akira learned the Wan'nesu from his world's Ashido, which included its advanced applications. Whilst more than capable of performing the technique Akira seemingly prefers Armory. His Battle Aura is comparable in strength to a typical Shikai release and was initially mistaken as such by the alternate Ashido. *'Armory:' Akira learned the Wan'nesu from his world's Ashido, which included its advanced applications. He possessed markedly high aptitude for the Armory skill, finding it more versatile than the Battle Aura favoured by his father. :*'Raijin' (雷神, God of Lightning): a form of Armory developed by Akira during his stay in the Forest by drawing on the bond he shared with his father, specifically when the latter taught him Raikōhō, which he described as "flashy" and "destructive". ::*'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Akira notes that his physical strength and speed is greatly enhanced when using Raijin. ::*'Lightning Manipulation:' Akira noted that Raijin allowed him to replicate the well-known fighting-style employed by Kenji. Hakuda Expertise: Akira has some skill in hand-to-hand combat. He was capable of slapping Hotaru's Zanpakutō aside without injuring himself. Akira's time in the Forest did much to enhance his basic abilities, to the point he saw significant progress across-the-board even after only a few months. Zanpakutō Taiyōshin (太陽神, Sun God). Hotaru's Zanpakutō takes the form of a standard katana. *' :' Akira's release command is currently unknown. When released however his Zanpakutō does not change with the only noticeable difference being an increase in base temperature surrounding Akira. :Shikai Special Ability: The abilities of Akira's Taiyōshin deal with the manipulation of fire and light for various forms of attack, defence, and supplementary use. One of its passive abilities is the emission of light which effectively voids the effects of illusions, such as those created by Hotaru's Tsukigami. :*'Taiyōkōsen' (太陽光線, Rays of the Sun): one of two manifestations of Taiyōshin. This aspect deals specifically with its emission of fire, one of which is the temperature of its flames. ::*'Heat:' The use of Taiyōkōsen imposes steadily rising temperatures in a given area which can sap an opponent of their strength, eventually causing unconsciousness. ::*'Mirages:' Akira is capable of creating of varying intensity, a use that is likened to the illusions of Hotaru's Tsukigami. These mirages, coupled with the rising heat, ensured even someone of Asuka's abilities was quickly defeated without much trouble. :*'Taiyōichida' (太陽一打, Sunstroke): one of two manifestations of Taiyōshin. This aspect retains the considerable heat within the blade and amplifies it further. ::*'Enhanced Zanjutsu:' Under the effect of Taiyōichida Akira's Zanpakutō becomes super-heated, directly amplifying the cutting power and damage of his standard Zanjutsu sequences. ::*'Flamethrower:' Akira is capable of swiftly switching between the effects of Taiyōichida and Taiyōkōsen, causing the retained heat within his Zanpakutō to be expelled in the form of a high-intensity flamethrower. *' :' Not achieved. Ashido initially mistook Akira's Battle Aura as his Shikai and assumed based on the non-verbal usage of the technique that Akira possessed Bankai, which Akira himself denied. The major difference between the twins as far as ability went was that Hotaru possessed Bankai: evidenced by his non-verbal release of Shikai and confidence in his intent to wield the Ōin.The Fledgling Soul: Coven's OrdersBleach manga; Chapter 140, page 20 The sole requisite required to wield the Ōin was acquisition of one's Bankai.Bleach movie; The DiamondDust Rebellion Hollowfication Like Hotaru, Akira has underwent , and is counted amongst the Visored. Whilst Akira has openly stated that Hotaru is stronger than he is, Akira possesses far greater and refined control of his Hollowfication. He demonstrates abilities approaching the level of Kenji, which includes instantaneous donning and removal of his Hollow mask. In a similar manner to how a Fullbringer experiences a "quickening" of their powers whilst in Hueco Mundo,Bleach manga; Chapter 260, pages 1-3 Akira himself experienced a similar phenomenon during his sixteen-year stay in the Forest of Menos. He noted that the duration that he could maintain his mask had increased greatly from "a couple of minutes" to a currently unspecified limit. *'Hollow mask:' Akira's Hollow mask is a simple white covering with a lightning bolt running through the right eye, with none of the scratches that cover Hotaru's and a slight red-lined opening around his mouth. His eyes are obscured by a thin sheen. Whilst Hotaru dons his own mask as a means of safeguarding his identity, Akira only dons his as a last resort in battle or during training. Unlike Hotaru, who dons his mask with a ripping motion, Akira has shown the requisite skill to summon and dismiss his mask through sheer will in a manner identical to his father. :*'Power Augmentation:' The original intent behind Hollowfication was to bring about an enhanced being whose power alone was greater than either a Shinigami or Hollow would be capable of reaching on their own.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 9-11 With his mask donned Akira experiences heightened ceilings of power, whilst expressing a unique duel-type spiritual signature not unlike that of an .Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 4-5 This dual signature had the unforeseen effect of attracting Hollow to him during his training in the Forest, specifically from the Menos themselves. ::*'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' In 2003 Akira's reiatsu was potent enough for Ashido to sense it from some distance away. By 2012 the surge in reiatsu experienced by Akira when he donned his Hollow mask made stealth next to impossible. This led to numerous lectures from Ashido who reprimanded him for drawing too much attention to them when he fought. ::*'Enhanced Durability:' Akira's sense of pain is dulled by a noticeable margin when his mask is donned, something Akira shared with Ashido when explaining the nature of Hollowfication to him. It was only after he removed it did he keenly feel pain from the wounds sustained jointly from his brief altercation with Hotaru and subsequent fall when he arrived in the Forest of Menos. :*' :' an ability utilised mainly by Menos-class Hollows, Arrancar and the Visored, with virtually no difference between practitioners.Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 199 He developed this technique mimicking the Hollow in the Forest and subsequently created a game alongside Ashido that had the latter use his masks to ricochet Akira's Cero at specified targets. ::*' :' Gundinger taught Akira how to perform the Espada-exclusive version of Cero in August of 2015. This particular Cero spins like a razor and possesses the requisite power to disturb the very fabric of space when fired.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, pages 13-18 :*' :' a technique which usually opens a portal for an , and historically , to travel between the realms. Akira was fit to use this technique to escape Hotaru during their initial battle. With it he opened a portal between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. It can likewise allow travel to the Human World from Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 1 :*'Wan'nesu Enhancement:' As shown by Kenji the advanced techniques of the Wan'nesu, specifically the Battle Aura, are subject to the empowering nature of .The Fire Still Burns Akira would later experiment in this field himself and discovered that his use of Armory was likewise empowered whenever he donned his Hollow mask. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Whilst Hotaru is based somewhat on Indra Ōtsutsuki, Akira is based somewhat on Asura Ōtsutsuki. Trivia References & notes Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Original Character